


Sing a Happy Tune

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships





	Sing a Happy Tune

Oswald was bored, and he sad. He didn't know why he just was. He pulled out his guitar and started playing a song. He remembered his father singing it to him when he was younger.   
It still hurt him to think about the man, but it was better than moping. He tuned his interment and started to play.

-Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it lying upside down  
When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter when you turn it around-

It sounded better on ukulele, but he didn't want to mess up this song with his pretty bad playing. He was just starting to understand the instrument, but still did not feel good making this song a mess. Starting the next part of the song, he didn't notice a cat like creature walking up to him.

-Everything stays right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways, when everything stays-

He didn't note the tear's tell a gentle hand rubbed them away. He just sat there playing and crying tell the sun went down. The cat staying by his side as he continued.

Go down to the ocean  
The crystal tide is rising  
The waters' gotten higher as the shore washes out  
Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin'  
The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown

The sun was going down, but he didn't care wanting to finish this song up. He kept going on, his heart beaking more and more as he went on.

Everything stays, right where you've left it  
Everything stays, but it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays


End file.
